Bufadores de Chifres Enrugados
by Becky L. Sly
Summary: Alguns caminhos sempre se cruzam, mesmo que nem sempre da maneira como esperamos. em hiatus
1. Aqueles Olhos Familiares

**Autor:** Becky Lestrange  
**Título: **Bufadores de Chifres Enrugados  
**Capa: **Profile  
**Ship: **Harry/Luna  
**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Songfic  
**Rating: **T

**Certo, eu venho escrevendo essa fic há um tempo. Ela se passa depois de DH, mas estou ignorando o epílogo, por motivos óbvios. **

**Harry tem 26 anos nessa fic, e ela também contém cenas envolvendo sexualidade, mas bem leves, comparando com outras fics. Bom, acho que acabei. Ah, só lembrando que nada me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Aqueles Olhos Familiares**

_"__Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on"_

Já havia passado das cinco da tarde.

Harry estava atrasado, havia programado seu dia inteiro antes de ir para o Ministério: revisar toda aquela papelada que Kingsley havia lhe passado, almoçar com Ron e Hermione, ir para o Beco Diagonal para comprar os presentes de natal, e por último, pegar Teddy na casa de Andromeda.

Porém, Harry ainda estava executando a missão de comprar os presentes. Havia prometido a Teddy que o pegaria na casa da avó às quatro horas, mas o moreno nunca imaginara como era difícil escolher presentes para crianças.

Aliás, A Toca estava cheia deles agora. Toda vez que Harry via a Sra. Weasley, a mulher parecia ter um sorriso nos lábios maior ainda, era como se ela voltasse a ter que cuidar dos filhos, mas agora era diferente: ela era _avó_, não precisa ligar para a educação das crianças, apenas em mimar.

_"__You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on"_

"Hum" Harry bufou, "O que será que as meninas querem ganhar de natal?", Estava parado em frente a uma loja de brinquedos que, na realidade, nunca havia a visto, mas lembrava muito a Zonko's de Hogsmeade.

Não sabia o que comprar para a filha de Bill e Fleur, Victoire, de natal. Normalmente, ou Hermione ou Ginny que compravam os presentes, mas Ginny estava fora do país, jogando pelo Harpies na Alemanha, e não voltaria para a Inglaterra muito cedo. E Hermione estava ocupada. Ocupada com Ron, na verdade.

Harry bufou mais uma vez. Não podia culpá-los, os dois amigos se amavam e estavam juntos desde o último ano em Hogwarts. O moreno só achava, às vezes, que era um pouco deixado de lado. Não que quisesse ver os dois amigos dando uns amasso no sofá, é claro.

Continuou anda pelas calçadas cobertas de neve (pelo menos não estava nevando), quem sabe não haveria alguma loja mais a frente, com sorte, uma loja para menininha bruxas de 6 anos.

Olhou para o lado e observou as pessoas andando. Algumas bruxas seguravam as mãos de seus filhos com bastante força, numa tentativa de não deixá-los fugir e se perderem pelo beco, outras seguravam grandes sacolas de compras. Foi então que Harry reparou que compras de natal era uma coisa totalmente feminina, ou uma coisa onde todas as mulheres tinham mais prática em exercer do que os homens.

Uma coisa que Harry sempre gostou, no Beco Diagonal, era as pessoas que ali passavam. De certa maneira, andar pelo centro de Londres era muito diferente de andar no Beco. Em primeiro lugar, as pessoas eram completamente diferentes. Além de haverem outros seres, senão os humanos, todo mundo vestias roupas... Coloridas. Não era aquele monótono cinza e preto do mundo Trouxa, mas laranja, azul, verde, ou às vezes, tudo isso junto naquelas roupas bruxas.

Harry estava distraído e por isso não notou a mulher, que vestia um casaco azul claro, vindo em sua direção e acabou dando um encontrão com ela.

_"__Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around"_

"Me desculpa" Harry disse, segurando os braços da mulher para que ela não caísse. "Eu não vi você". Mas a mulher parou de repente, levantou o rosto e olhou para Harry. Ela estava um pouco diferente, mas Harry reconheceria aqueles olhos de longe.

"Harry? É você?" disse com uma voz delicada.

"Luna", respondeu boquiaberto, "Eu não vejo você desde...", mas a loira jogou seus braços no pescoço de Harry, o envolvendo num abraço apertado e carinhoso.

"Não esperava encontrá-lo" ela disse, ainda com seus braços no pescoço do moreno. "Poxa, você está diferente, com cara de adulto", falou quando finalmente o soltou.

"Você também", Harry constatou. De fato, Luna Lovegood estava diferente. Seus cabelos ainda eram compridos, mas pareciam melhores tratados. Seu rosto não possuía mais aquela forma meio infantil, agora era um rosto de uma mulher crescida, com as bochechas rosadas. Mas de todo o rosto da loira, a única parte que ainda permanecia igual eram os olhos dela, de um azul meio acinzentado; e grandes.

"Então, o que você está fazendo aqui?", ela perguntou, com um sorriso em seus lábios.

"Hm, tentando comprar presentes de natal" respondeu, se lembrando que estava atrasadíssimo para buscar Teddy.

"Pelo jeito, você não tem nenhuma habilidade como Papai Noel, não é mesmo?" Disse brincalhona, e Harry sorriu em resposta.

"Definitivamente não" passou a mão pelos cabelos, em seguida olhou para o relógio que estava em seu pulso. Dez para as seis. Ótimo.

"Como você está?", pergunto Luna, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Hm, Luna", ele disse sem emoção. "Eu tenho que ir embora eu..."

"Está atrasado para ver alguém", não havia sido uma pergunta. Harry balançou a cabeça.

"Na verdade, estou atrasado para pegar Teddy na casa de Andromeda" informou.

"Ah, seu afilhado, correto?" os olhos dela brilharam, e o moreno assentiu.

"Isso mesmo", falou. Harry gostava muito da companhia de Luna, muitas vezes ela foi a única pessoa que conseguia compreender o que Harry sentia. Não queria ir embora, mas sabia que Teddy estava o esperando e Harry não gostava de ver Teddy desapontado, muito menos ver Andromeda desapontada.

"Luna, será que podemos nos ver algum dia?", perguntou, meio inseguro, apesar de não saber porquê.

"Claro", ela respondeu alegre "Afinal de contas, você precisa de uma ajudante, certo? Porque você não tem espírito de Papai Noel mesmo" Harry riu.

"Sim, exatamente", olhou nos olhos dela "Amanhã? Assim você me salva das compras"

"Bem, mas Teddy não iria se importar?", perguntou meio cautelosa. Harry sorriu, Luna tinha um jeito muito peculiar com as coisas. Apesar de tudo, era muito atenta às coisas que as pessoas falavam.

"Ha, nem se preocupe com isso" Harry falou, deixando a garota meio intrigada. "Aos domingos, Teddy sempre vai à Toca. Ele fica muito irritado quando não o levo lá" e sorriu, sendo retribuído por outro sorriso. Um sorriso meigo, até.

"Bom, amanhã então. Quatro horas?", a loira falou, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo claro atrás da orelha.

"Está ótimo", Luna foi em direção a Harry e o abraçou. Ele não esperava por aquele abraço.

"Até amanhã então, Harry" ela disse, tirando os braços dela do ombro dele. Harry sorriu, havia se esquecido de como a garota era.

"Até amanhã, Luna" disse e começou a andar de volta para o Caldeirão Furado. Ele olhou para trás, e viu que a loira também havia seguido em frente. Voltou a olhar para frente, e andou mais rápido. Já devia ser seis horas da tarde, estava bem atrasado.

_"You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride"_

Entrou no restaurante, que conhecia muito bem desde seus onze anos, e começou a apressar o passo, mas antes que conseguisse chegar até a porta da frente, uma voz o chamou.

"Ah, Sr. Potter?"

Harry olhou para trás, viu que a balconista, uma garota de uns vinte anos com cabelos volumosos, o chamava.

"Sim?" se aproximou daquela garota, ela segurava alguma coisa em suas mãos.

"Isso chegou aqui logo depois que você saiu", ela falou. "Depois que o senhor almoçou com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley" e entregou uma carta à Harry. Pegou a carta, agradeceu à moça e saiu do Caldeirão Furado.

Seu carro estava estacionado à poucos metros do restaurante. Harry estava sorrindo, era muito estranho alguém falar Sr. e Sra. Weasley, referindo-se à Ron e Mione. Entrou no carro e abriu a carta.

Já havia recebido várias vezes cartas daquela pessoa, então reconheceu a letra de Andromeda na hora e se alarmou. Andromeda nunca mandava cartas para Harry em um final de semana se não fosse para alertar que o neto estava com problemas.

_Harry,_

_Teddy não está se sentindo muito bem. Está com febre e também está resfriado. Tenho certeza que passará rápido, porém, acho melhor ele passar esse final de semana comigo. Não será muito saudável o garoto ficar no frio, porque eu tenho certeza que, nem você, nem Merlin, conseguem parar essa criança._

_Por favor, ignore qualquer carta de socorro que ele venha lhe mandar, porque tenho quase total certeza que ele irá lhe pedir para vir buscá-lo._

_Espero que esteja tudo bem com você. Mande um oi aos Weasley por mim._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Andromeda._

Harry balançou a cabeça após terminar de ler a carta. Muito típico de seu afilhado, falar que a avó estava exagerando, e caso isso não convencesse Harry, mandar dezenas de cartas, pedindo para que o padrinho o tirasse de lá. Por outro lado, Harry estava um pouco preocupado, mas sabia que Teddy estava em ótimas mãos com Andromeda. Decidiu que enviaria uma carta a ela assim que chegasse em casa. Ligou o carro e dirigiu até sua casa.

_"__You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day"_

Harry gostava bastante de Londres, era um lugar bem legal para se viver, diferente de Surrey, onde ficava a casa de seus tios. Imaginou quantas pessoas que estudaram em Hogwarts moravam em Londres. As únicas que ele sabia eram Ron e Hermione, que haviam comprado um pequeno apartamento.

Chegou a sua casa. Harry usava um feitiço protetor nela. Hermione havia recomendado que ele se protegesse, mesmo depois da guerra. Ao entrar na sala, notou que havia uma enorme coruja em cima da mesa de jantar, andou até ela e retirou a carta que trazia.

Reconheço a caligrafia de seu afilhado.

_Harry,_

_Vovó Andromeda não me deixa ir para a sua casa. Disse que estou doente._

_Por favor, diga a ela que eu estou bem! Charles prometeu que ia me ensinar a manobrar a vassoura amanhã! Ele disse que a neve ajuda a gente a pratica vôo com obstáculo._

_Por favor, padrinho!_

_Teddy T. Lupin._

Harry riu lendo a carta do afilhado, já esperava recebê-la. Não deixou de notar a assinatura de Teddy: ele fazia questão de colocar o nome dos pais nela. Não os conhecera, mas Harry sempre falava sobre Remus e Tonks quando o garoto pedia. Contava sobre Sirius também, sobre os marotos no geral, porém, quando entrava em assuntos que envolviam a Guerra, Harry sempre omitia certas coisas. Teddy tinha apenas oito anos, não precisava saber a história inteira com essa idade.

Pegou uma caneta (havia perdido a pena que ele usava para escrever), e começou a escrever uma carta à Andromeda, onde dizia que pegaria Teddy para passar a semana com Harry, já que o garoto estava de férias e que não havia ido à casa do padrinho.

Também escreveu a Teddy, dizendo que passaria a semana com ele se obedecesse a avó. Após terminar, amarrou as duas cartas na perna da coruja, que voou por sua sala e saiu pela janela da cozinha. Andou até o quarto, estava muito cansado e de certa maneira, até tinha sido bom Teddy não ter vindo. Harry sentia que se não dormisse, logo teria uma dor de cabeça daquela.

_"__Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on"_

O ministério estava tranqüilo, não tinha qualquer chamada de atuação de magia das trevas há muito tempo, mas o trabalho burocrático era tedioso, e demasiado grande.

Deitou na cama, sem se importar em tirar as roupas ou se cobrir. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou em esquecer a dor. Tirou os sapatos para que ficasse mais confortável, e puxou o travesseiro para debaixo de sua cabeça. Pensou que precisava descobrir o que comprar para Victoire. Então se lembrou que encontraria com Luna no dia seguinte. Ela estava bem diferente, bom, estava adulta agora. Tirando os olhos, como Harry havia constatado, eles ainda continuavam iguais.

Harry adormeceu pensando em certos olhos azuis acinzentados e que, se ele soubesse que não teria que pegar Teddy, poderia ter passado a tarde conversando com Luna Lovegood

_"__So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost"_

* * *

**N/A: A música utilizada nesse capítulo é **_**Bad Day, Daniel Powter**_

**Muito obrigada a minha querida Twin, que concordou em ser minha beta fixa, e obrigada também a Mah Jeevas, ****Alexia Black Potter e a Sizca, minhas lindas companheiras HL.**

**Sem Review, Sem Atualização. **


	2. Assuntos em Comum

**Capítulo 2 – Assuntos em Comum**

_"I'll be seeing you  
In all the old familiar places"_

O mundo mágico era realmente útil. Existiam vários tipos de feitiços e poções que poderiam resolver, num piscar de olhos, problemas que a sociedade Trouxa levaria dias, ou até anos para resolver. No entanto, da mesma maneira como nunca nos lembramos dos nomes de algumas pessoas que marcam nossas vidas, Harry nunca conseguia se lembrar do maldito feitiço para dor de cabeça.

Sem dúvidas, esse tipo de feitiço poderia cair nos exames finais de Hogwarts. Harry seria o cara mais feliz da sociedade bruxa se conseguisse se lembrar das palavras certas para fazer com que aquela dor insistente saísse de sua cabeça.

Sentou-se na cama e passou a mão pelos seus cabelos, sentindo que seus dedos paravam em alguns nós. Precisava tomar banho, talvez assim conseguisse amenizar a dor de cabeça.

Com passos moles e pouco animados, foi até o banheiro. Parou no meio do caminho, pois precisava acordar Teddy, mas soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz quando se lembrou que seu afilhado não havia passado a noite em sua casa.

Ligou o chuveiro, testando a temperatura com as costas da mão. Tirou a roupa e entrou no chuveiro.

Não sentia mais qualquer tipo de dor vinda de sua cicatriz, mas em compensação, aquelas dores de cabeça davam conta do recado. Massageou a cabeça com o shampoo, também tentando fazer com que a dor de cabeça passasse. Sentia seus músculos relaxarem com a água quente que descia por suas costas. Fechou os olhos para que o shampoo não entrasse. Abriu a porta do box do chuveiro e pegou a toalha que estava pendurada ao lado. Secou-se dentro do chuveiro mesmo, rodeado pelo vapor da água recém-desligada que ainda o aquecia. Amarrou a toalha na cintura e saiu do box, pisando no chão frio.

_"That this heart of mine embraces  
All day through."_

Se em algum dia Harry aprenderia como executar o feitiço para dor de cabeça, ele não sabia. Mas tomar um banho sempre ajudava. Voltou até o quarto e olhou para a janela. Estava nevando, então resolveu vestir o suéter que a Sra. Weasley havia confeccionando para o moreno no natal passado. Não era uma blusa muito bonita, era de um verde meio escuro, mas esquentava. Parecia que a Sra. Weasley usava algum tipo de feitiço na lã, para que as roupas tivessem uma proteção térmica extremamente forte.

Pegou as meias que estavam jogadas no chão, embaixo na janela de seu quarto. Olhou rapidamente para a janela e desviou o olhar, mas depois voltou a se concentrar no que acontecia lá fora. Havia duas pessoas andando pela rua; uma era uma menina, que devia ter uns doze ou treze anos de idade. A outra era uma mulher, não devia ser muito mais nova que Harry, mas ele não tinha certeza se ela era a mãe ou apenas a irmã daquela menina. Não era a primeira vez que Harry as vira na rua, não tinha certeza, mas achava que elas moravam na pequena casa que ficava em frente à janela do quarto do moreno. As duas eram loiras, mas a mais nova tinha os cabelos ondulados e curtos, enquanto o de sua irmã, ou mãe, era liso e comprido.

Harry já havia pensado em conversar com elas, mas seu assunto se resumia no máximo a simples bons-dias e acenos com a cabeça. A loira mais velha era bonita, e o moreno tinha e impressão que se chamava Madeleine. Encostou sua testa no vidro e observou sua respiração embasá-lo. Tinha que admitir que sentia saudade de Ginny, de vez em quando.

Vestiu as meias e atravessou a sala. Havia se mudado para aquela casa havia dois anos, e mesmo assim, ainda sentia que aquela casa estava vazia. Em sua sala havia um sofá e de frente para ele se encontrava uma lareira. Quando se é um bruxo, mais importante do que ter uma geladeira ou um fogão como decoração, é ter uma lareira. Havia vários porta-retratos em cima da lareira. Todas as fotos eram mágicas. Teddy estava em algumas fotos, com o cabelo mudando de cor à medida que sua careta mudava também. Havia algumas fotos de Ron e Mione junto com Hagrid e havia uma foto que havia sido tirada alguns meses depois que a Guerra havia acabado. Nessa foto estavam Harry, Ron e Hermione, juntos com Neville, Ginny e Luna e mais os Weasley.

Preparou o café da manhã (apenas seu café), pegou o exemplar do Profeta Diário e o leu enquanto levava a xícara de café quente à boca.

Mesmo depois de ter passado algum tempo, Rita Skeeter continuava escrevendo seus artigos. As informações sensacionalistas não haviam mudado em nada. Sempre apareciam com uma alta porcentagem de informações que eram, na opinião de Harry, extremamente distorcidas.

Depois da Guerra, Rita Skeeter se ocupava em escrever sobre escândalos bruxos que aconteciam no decorrer da semana. Na verdade, a mulher tinha desenvolvido um tipo de paranóia depois da guerra, achando que mais cedo ou mais tarde haveria qualquer tipo de manifestação de novos comensais. O Ministério foi obrigado a dispensar Skeeter do trabalho durante algum tempo, pois a mulher estava causando uma má fama ao jornal, além de receberem milhares de berradores por dia.

Mesmo assim, o poder que Skeeter tinha sobre as pessoas era algo impressionante. Harry trabalhava no Ministério, e mesmo que não tivesse um acesso tão amplo ao Profeta Diário, soube das ameaças que Rita havia feito a milhares de pessoas para conseguir seu emprego de volta. No final das contas, conseguiu recuperar seu emprego no jornal, mas a matéria mais excitante que havia escrito desde então fora sobre 'o misterioso casamento de Emilia Bulstrode', uma sonserina que havia estudado com Harry, que acabara se casando com um milionário Trouxa, logo depois que toda a sua fortuna havia sumido do banco de Gringotes

Quando terminou de ler o último parágrafo de um artigo sobre Quadribol, uma coruja apareceu voando e pousou bem ao lado de sua xícara. Era uma coruja preta, mas que lembrava muito Errol, a velha coruja dos Weasley que havia morrido. Agora eles usavam essa coruja, que se chamava Nox, como a coruja da família.

Retirou o pedaço de pergaminho que estava amarrado na perninha dela e leu a carta.

_Harry,_

_Quer ajudar eu e Mione na mudança?_

_Apareça n'A Toca assim que terminar de tomar café._

_Ron._

"Ajudar na mudança?", pensou Harry. Ron e Hermione haviam se mudado para um apartamento havia alguns dias. Harry achava admirável a capacidade do amigo de adiar tanto uma mudança. Porém, ele não recusou o convite. Precisava ir A Toca conversar com Sr. Weasley sobre alguns assuntos sobre o Ministério, além disso, não teria nada para fazer naquele dia, além de se encontra com Luna no Beco Diagonal mais tarde.

Foi até o mancebo que estava ao lado da porta de entrada, pegou um enorme casaco preto e vestiu por cima da roupa. Andou até o meio da sala e aparatou para a casa dos Weasley.

_"In that small cafe;  
The park across the way  
The children's carosel;"_

Molly estava na cozinha preparando o jantar e assustou-se quando ouviu o estampido. Olhou para trás e viu que Harry estava parado ao lado da mesa.

"Harry! Assim você me mata de susto" disse, colocando a mão do peito. Harry sorriu, foi até a mulher ruiva e a cumprimentou.

"Não será de susto que a senhora morrerá",o moreno disse, fazendo com que Molly corasse. "Onde está todo mundo?", perguntou, observando que o local estava mais silencioso do que nunca. O rosto de Molly pareceu se entristecer um pouco.

"Ah, estão todos em suas casas", falou, voltando para o fogão. "Parece que todos os meus netinhos estão doentes. Todos eles!"

"Hm. Teddy também está resfriado", Harry observou. A Sra. Weasley se virou para ele.

"Oh, pobrezinho! Por que não o trouxe aqui?", perguntou a mulher, ligeiramente frustrada. "Eu podia cuidar daquela criança dos cabelinhos azuis. Não gosto de ver essa casa tão vazia"

"Ah, Harry", o moreno se virou, e viu que o Sr. Weasley, que agora já ostentava vários fios de cabelos brancos em seu cabelo ruivo, descia as escadas, segurando uma caixa. Logo atrás dele vinha Charles, segurando duas caixas iguais as do Sr. Weasley.

"Ron também o convenceu a ajudá-lo na mudança?" Charles perguntou. Harry ouviu alguma coisa cair atrás de suas costas, ele se virou rapidamente e observou que a senhora Weasley havia derrubado uma panela. Charles bufou. "Mamãe não se acostumou com isso", informou.

Molly estava bastante chateada, sentia como se sua família estivesse se separando. Ela tentou, diversas vezes, convencer Ron a não se mudar para Londres, dizia que ficava muito longe de Ottery St. Catchpole, mas não tivera muito sucesso.

"Pare de falar de mim!", a Sra. Weasley falou, da outra ponta da sala. "Pelo menos ainda tenho Ginny", e voltou a cozinhar.

"Hm. Essa é outra que não manda notícias", queixou Arthur. "Essa aí anda pela Europa inteira, e nem tem tempo de mandar uma carta, nos avisando que ainda está viva!"

"Mandar carta para quê, pai?" Charles disse, colocando as caixas em cima da mesa, junto com a caixa que o Sr. Weasley deixara. "Vemos a foto dela quase toda a semana no Profeta Diário. No dia que pararem de publicá-las, então podemos nos preocupar efetivamente"

"CHARLES, HARRY ESTÁ AÍ?", berrou Ron.

"Estou aqui", disse Harry. Subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto de Ron. Haviam mais duas caixas lá. Hermione dobrava algumas roupas e as enfiava nas caixas ainda abertas. Ron tentava fechar a outra caixa.

"Você veio!", o ruivo disse, olhando para Harry sobre a caixa.

"Vim sim"

Harry cumprimentou Hermione com um beijo na bochecha. O cabelo da morena estava preso em um coque frouxo. Parecia que não havia dormido direito e estava com uma expressão irritada também.

"Está tudo bem, Mione?", Harry perguntou, pegando um par de calças e as dobrando. A mulher levantou o rosto, seus olhos estavam realmente cansados.

"Sim", ela respondeu. Depois voltou a olhar para o que estava fazendo. Harry olhou para Ron, e este olhava para a recém esposa. Não tinha certeza, mas Harry sentia que eles haviam brigado. Ron respirou fundo e voltou a se concentrar em sua caixa. Harry não perguntou mais nada e continuou ajudando os amigos a arrumarem as coisas. Pouco tempo depois, todas as caixas estavam na sala d'A Toca. Pegaram as caixas e aparataram para o apartamento de Ron e Hermione. Prometendo, antes, à Sra. Weasley que voltariam para o almoço, é claro.

_"The chestnut trees;  
The wishin' well"._

O apartamento não era muito grande, mas era bastante confortável. Ficava um pouco afastado do centro da capital inglesa, numa rua chama St. Mary Grace.

A casa não estava decorada. Havia um sofá e uma lareira na sala (bruxos e suas lareiras), uma mesa na cozinha e uma cama no quarto deles. Mas mesmo sem móveis, o local era completamente _Ron e Hermione_, sem melhores palavras para descrever.

Desarrumaram as caixas. Hermione informou a Harry onde cada coisa deveria ficar: Roupas ficavam em cima da cama, enquanto o resto ficava na mesa da cozinha. A expressão da morena não havia mudado muito, continuava de cara virada para Ron e, não raramente, bufava quando o ruivo fazia qualquer tipo de comentário.

Harry estava tirando alguns porta-retratos de uma caixa quando Ron se aproximou.

"Hum, Hermione está muito esquisita", o ruivo disse, tirando outro porta-retrato de dentro da caixa. Na foto parecia Hermione, que também estava zangada com Ron.

"Vocês brigaram?" Harry notou que as orelhas do amigo ficaram um pouco vermelhas. Ron tossiu e voltou a falar.

"Bem, Hermione estava um pouco... Animada, sabe?" disse sem olhar para Harry, que se sentiu um pouco constrangido, e ao mesmo tempo confuso. Oras, se ela estava _animada_, por que haviam brigado?

"Mas ela começou a ficar meio esquisita", Ron abaixou o tom de voz e aproximou a cabeça à Harry. "Veio com conservas estranhas, sobre gravidez e essas coisas. Eu apenas pedi à ela que fosse com calma nessa história, disse que talvez estivéssemos apressando as coisas. Agora ela está brava comigo"

Harry soltou um risinho pelo nariz.

"Acho que isso é compreensivo, Ron. A Toca está lotada de crianças, uma hora ou outra Hermione tocaria nesse assunto. Afinal de contas, vocês são casados, não é?". Casados, isso era muito estranho.

"Hum, acho que você tem razão", o ruivo falou. "Mas você acha que ela está planejando ter um filho?", pergunto extremamente ansioso.

"Como _eu_ vou saber se ela está ou não tentando ter um filho?" Harry disse, gesticulando as mãos. "Acho mais fácil você perguntar isso à ela"

"Certo, certo", o ruivo falou. Olhou para trás, procurando pela esposa. Voltou a olhar para frente e se virou para o amigo. "Mas só depois que ela beber um pouquinho de cerveja amanteigada"

Harry riu dessa vez. Nunca tinha passado por esse tipo de situação. Não tinha muita experiência paternal. Tinha Teddy, é claro, mas ele passava muito mais tempo com Andromeda do que com Harry. Não que o moreno nunca tivesse tentado educar o afilhado, dizendo o que era certo e errado, como se comportar diante das pessoas. Mas Andromeda tinha muito mais facilidade com esse assunto, então a educação de Teddy vinha, em maior parte, de Andromeda do que de Harry efetivamente.

Harry notou outra coisa também: como os assuntos mudavam. Há pouco tempo, os tempos eram outros. Havia outras responsabilidades e outros valores. Na Toca, Harry sempre conversava mais com Ron, George e Fred e os assuntos eram diferentes. Falavam sobre Quadribol e essas coisas triviais. Com a guerra, os assuntos mudaram. De passa-tempos os assuntos viraram estratégias, temores e essas coisas. Quando a guerra acabou eles mudaram um pouco o foco. Fred não estava mais entre eles, e o assunto que mais discutíamos naquele momento era sobre garotas, ou suas namoradas, melhor dizendo. Não que Harry entrasse muito nessa conversa, afinal, namorava a irmã mais nova dos dois, naquele tempo. Sexo também era um assunto que discutiam, falavam sobre dúvidas e experiências. Se Harry já não entrava naquele assunto sobre namoradas, era aconselhável que permanecesse totalmente calado nesse.

Hoje, o assunto comum entre os homens d'A Toca, e isso incluía Percy e Bill também, era qual o feitiço que removia manchava de vômito de bebê mais rápido.

_"I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day;  
In every thing that's light and gay.  
__I'll always think of you that way."_

Uma das coisas que Harry mais apreciava, quando adulto, eram as tardes de domingo. Não que domingo fosse seu dia preferido da semana. Mas era nos domingos que Harry se reunia com Ron e Mione e almoçava na casa dos Weasley. Harry acreditava, e a cada domingo que se passava, acreditava ainda mais, que _almoçar_ em família não era simplesmente o ato de comer, mas sim em se sentar e alimentar-se ao lado das pessoas que realmente importavam.

Os Weasley não eram sua família biológica, mas Harry os considerava como tal. Além do que, os Dursley foram a coisa mais próxima que Harry já tivera de uma família biológica. Família de sangue; mesmo sangue.

Teddy também gostava dos domingos. Domingo era o dia em que o afilhado era levado à Toca. Aquela era a sua segunda casa, como o próprio menino gostava de dizer. Não gostava de ir embora, brincava o dia inteiro, até estar absurdamente cansando ao ponto de não conseguir mais ficar de pé. E Harry agradecia quando o afilhado caía de sono no sofá da sala, assim poderia levá-lo embora com facilidade.

Contudo, de maneira alguma Harry poderia culpar Teddy por gostar tanto d'A Toca. O moreno tinha total certeza que se tivesse conhecido Ron com a mesma idade que levara Teddy pela primeira vez à Toca, jamais sairia de lá. As coisas eram confortáveis, calmas, acolhedoras n'A Toca. E o tempo sempre passava, de alguma maneira, rápido demais.

Porém hoje, de alguma maneira, o tempo não estava passando tão rápido assim. Ainda eram três horas e Harry não parava de consultar o relógio.

"Há alguma coisa errada, Harry querido?", a Sra. Weasley estava retirando os pratos de cima da mesa, Hermione a ajudava (ainda estava com a cara virada para Ron). A mulher ruiva reparara que o rapaz não parava de consultar o relógio, e depois de calcular que ele o consultara por doze vezes em seis minutos, concluiu que alguma coisa estava errada.

"Ahn? Não, nada. Estou bem. Por quê?", a Sra. Weasley soltou um risinho pelo nariz. Muito típico de Harry Potter, falar que estava bem antes mesmo de saber o motivo pelo qual a pessoa fizera a pergunta questionando o mesmo. Hermione olhou para Harry, aparentemente não havia reparado no tique nervoso de consultar o relógio a cada minuto que achasse que o ponteiro maior já teria se movimentando.

"Por nada, querido. Mas você não para de consultar o relógio. Tem algo importante para mais tarde?"

Harry ia responder que tinha marcado de se encontrar com Luna Lovegood no Beco Diagonal às quatro horas, mas uma coruja preta atravessou a sala e jogou no colo de Harry uma carta. Hermione tirava o último copo de cima da mesa, enquanto Ron ajudava a mãe a lavar os pratos.

"Do Ministério?", Hermione perguntou.

"Não. Teddy", simplesmente falou. Abriu a carta. Reconheceu que aquela carta pertencia a seu afilhado porque conhecia aquela coruja muito bem. Ela pertencia a Teddy, e fora presente de Andromeda ao neto quando este fizera cinco anos de idade.

_Harry,_

_Vovó disse que já estou melhor! Ela me deixou passar a semana com você._

_Pediu para que você viesse me buscar às 12h, amanhã._

_Até amanhã_

_Teddy T. Lupin_

"O que ele diz", Hermione perguntou. Ron se aproximou dos dois, segurando duas xícaras verdes. Colocou uma das xícaras ao lado de Hermione, se sentou ao lado de Harry e lhe ofereceu o chá.

"Obrigado", pegou a xícara, levou até a boca. "Ele disse que está se sentindo melhor e que posso pegá-lo amanhã para passar a semana comigo", Hermione franziu o cenho. "Ah, ele estava doente. Gripado, na verdade"

"Ah", a morena falou e levou a xícara de chá à boca, mas esta estava muito quente e acabou queimando a língua e o lábio inferior. Virou o corpo e lançou a Ron um olhar sério.

"Você fez de propósito?", perguntou, tocando os lábios com a ponta do dedo, fazendo uma careta de dor enquanto seus olhos continuavam sérios e fatais.

"O quê? Queimar sua língua?", o ruivo perguntou, com um ar de indignação em sua voz. "Porque é claro que eu fiz o seu chá mais quente do que o do Harry, apenas para você queimar a sua língua e ficar ainda mais irritada comigo. Por que não?", o ruivo se virou para Harry. "Então, tem algo importante para hoje?"

"Ah, terminar de comprar os presentes paras as crianças. Encontrei-me com Luna ontem e ela disse que me ajudaria com as compras"

"Luna? Lovegood, a loira?", Ron perguntou. Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas e estava completamente virado de costas para a mulher. "Encontrou com ela onde?"

"Ah, no Beco Diagonal. Falei que podíamos nos encontrar hoje de novo." Disse displicente. Não gostava de ficar no meio de uma briga entre os amigos. Sinceramente, Ron tinha o péssimo hábito de utilizar Harry como uma maneira de escapar das brigas com a Hermione, o que deixava a morena extremamente irritada, com Ron e com Harry esporadicamente.

"Você se encontrou com Luna, Harry?", Molly aproximou-se da mesa e sentou-se em frente ao filho. "Como ela está? Estava conversando com Xenophilius outro dia e ele me contou que a filha estava viajando"

"Hum, ela está bem", disse o moreno. "Está diferente, acho"

"Como assim diferente?", perguntou Ron.

"Não sei bem. O rosto, acho", disse o moreno tirando os óculos e massageando os olhos.

"Ginny era muito amiga dela", Molly comentou de repente. "Mas, de uma hora para outra, pararam de se falar. Bem, Ginny não fala mais com ninguém, não é mesmo? A não ser que tenha hora marcada", a mulher colocou as mãos nos joelhos e olhou para a janela, para além da janela, na realidade.

Fazia certo tempo que Ginny não mandava notícias. Faria um ano desde que ela havia ido embora jogar pelos Harpies. A última carta que a ruiva havia mandando fora há algumas semanas. Ela escreveu sobre a cidade em que estava hospedada. Era uma cidade pequena, próxima a capital alemã, mas era inteiramente habitada por bruxos. Em somente um ano, já havia conhecido boa parte do mundo.

Porém, desde aquela carta, Ginny não entrara mais em contato. Havia mando uma carta a Harry no dia posterior, mas dizia praticamente a mesma coisa. Também não falava quando voltaria, nunca falava. Mas quem podia culpá-la? Ela achou uma forma de ir para o mundo e estava aproveitando. Depois de uma guerra, algumas pessoas acreditavam que era preciso aceitar todas as oportunidades que lhes eram oferecidas, até porque, nunca se sabe o dia em que se vai morrer. Ginny era uma dessas pessoas. A ruiva nunca gostou de ficar parada, se acomodar em um lugar e permanecer ali. Precisava agir, ver coisas novas e sentir coisas que nunca sentiu.

Harry olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. Três e meia.

"Acho que já vou andando", o moreno se levantou do lugar, contornou a mesa e pegou o casaco que estava no sofá.

"Traga Teddy amanhã para cá", Molly disse, enquanto depositava em beijo na bochecha do moreno. Harry conseguiu ouvir um tom de urgência na voz da mulher. Ela gostava muito de ter crianças por perto, como se aquilo alegrasse seu dia. "Diga ao menino que Charles estará aqui amanhã", gostava tanto de ter crianças por perto que até tentava chantageá-los.

"Há, se eu disser isso, nem Merlin o parará"

_"And when the night is new.  
I'll be looking at the moon,  
But I'll be seeing you"_

Pequenas coisas, ou pequenos detalhes são muito importantes nos nossos dia-a-dia. São essas coisas bobas, ordinárias, que fazem uma bela de uma diferença em uma situação. Porque coisinhas ordinárias podem se juntar com outras coisinhas, que se juntam com outras. E quando percebemos, esquecemos de marcar um ponto de encontro com alguém.

Pequeno detalhe.

Harry sentia-se bastante idiota. O Beco Diagonal não era um lugar tão grande assim, mas também não era pequeno, mas em vésperas de natal, aquele lugar se enchia de gente. Algumas lojas quase explodiam de pessoas. Entretanto, se Harry tivesse combinado com Luna um lugar para se encontrar, não estaria há meia hora procurando por ela.

Pelo menos não estava atrasado. Bom, não estaria atrasado se encontrasse com ela naquele exato momento.

Tentou andar mais um pouco pelo Beco, mas seria em vão. Virou os calcanhares, mas antes que pudesse virar seu corpo totalmente, havia esbarrado em uma pessoa. Segurou os braços da mulher para que ela não caísse no chão.

"Será que sempre nos encontraremos assim?", a mulher disse. Harry a ajudou a se erguer, e viu que era Luna. "Ao invés de nos cumprimentarmos, vamos esbarrar um no outro?"

"Luna", exclamou o moreno. Luna jogou os braços em seu pescoço, e abraçou o moreno. Harry nunca prestara atenção, ou pelo menos não se lembrava da altura da loira. Ela era vários centímetros mais baixa que ele. "Desculpa pelo encontrão. Eu não vi você"

"Tudo bem. Não ouviu quando eu te chamei?", perguntou, pegando uma mecha de seu cabelo e a colocando para trás da orelha. Harry reparou nos brincos que Luna usava, não eram mais de rabanetes, mas sim de alguma pedrinha azul bem clarinha.

"Não, na verdade não", Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados. "Esqueci que não marcamos um lugar para nos encontrarmos"

"Também percebi isso", disse e depois esboçou um sorriso em seus lábios. Harry retribuiu o sorriso. "Então, quer ajuda com as compras?".

"Sim", Luna colocou-se ao lado de Harry, segurou seu braço e seguiram para mais adentro do Beco.

_"I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day;  
In every thing that's light and gay.  
__I'll always think of you that way."_

"Então você precisa comprar presentes para quantas crianças, mesmo?", Luna perguntou, entrando com Harry dentro de uma loja que o moreno nunca entrara antes. Era uma loja pequena, mas havia várias pessoas dentro dela. Algumas mulheres e alguns casais também.

"Cinco"

"Todas meninas?"

"Sim" Harry respondeu. Aquela loja tinha um perfume doce e uma decoração infantil, mas muito feminina. Talvez realmente existisse uma loja para meninas bruxas com seis, cinco anos de idade no Beco. "Esse é problema, não sei comprar presente para menina" Luna riu.

"Tudo bem, é compreensivo", ela caminhou até uma estante e pegou uma boneca. "Acho que iriam gostar" estendeu o braço e mostrou a boneca a Harry. Era uma boneca muito simples, usava um vestidinho branco e tinha os cabelos igualmente brancos. "Ela é mágica".

"Jura? E o que ela faz?", a boneca era muito simples, mas por estar no Beco Diagonal, ela deveria fazer alguma coisa.

"Muda de cor", Harry olhou para Luna, e depois olhou para a loja. Viu que aquela boneca estava em todas as prateleiras da loja. Na verdade, a loja só vendia aquela boneca. Harry olhou para a boneca, que continuava branca, e se lembrou de Tonks.

"Mas, como ela muda de cor?", continuou olhando para a boneca, mas nada acontecera. Nem um fio de cabelo dela mudara de tonalidade.

"Ah, você precisa dar a boneca para alguém. A boneca mostra os sentimentos da pessoa a quem ela pertence e ela só troca de cor quando a pessoa a quem ela pertence toca-a." Os olhos de Luna brilharam, de uma maneira especial.

"Como você sabe disso?", Harry perguntou. Olhou mais uma vez para a boneca, verificando se esta mudara de cor. Nada.

"Eu tinha uma quando era mais nova", ela deu os ombros. Estendeu o braço e pegou outra boneca. O rosto dela era diferente do rosto da boneca que Harry segurava, mas ambas tinham o vestido e o cabelo branco. "Minha mãe me deu quando eu tinha oito anos. Eu amava aquela boneca, ia com ela para todo o lugar. Mas, depois que minha mãe morreu, a boneca nunca mais mudou de cor. Ficou azul escuro, quase preto, e não mudava mais. Até que um dia eu deixei de brincar com ela." A loira passava seus dedos finos e clarinhos pelo cabelo da boneca. Luna sempre teve uma facilidade para falar sobre a morte da mãe. Sempre foi assim, era assim desde que Harry a conheceram em seu quinto anos em Hogwarts.

"Funciona então como aqueles anéis que mostram os sentimentos¹?", Luna olhou para ele, franzindo o cenho. "Ah, aqueles anéis que tem um líquido que muda de cor", ele gesticulou as mãos, tentando mostrar como o anel era. "Eu vi um, outro dia. Na estação de Londres", e então a expressão da loira mudou.

"São anéis Trouxas?", Harry assentiu e Luna pareceu ainda mais animada. "Nossa, os Trouxas tem um anel que mostra o sentimento que sentimos?"

"Mais ou menos", concluiu. Nunca acreditou naqueles anéis, na verdade. Uma vez, quando era muito pequeno, havia achado um na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Colocou o anel no dedo e viu que a cor do anel era um verde claro. Ficou observando o anel por algum tempo, mas não mudou de cor. Quando chegou em casa, Duda tirou o anel do dedo de Harry e colocou em seu dedo gordo. O Anel não mudou de cor também. Duda ficou com raiva e jogou o anel longe.

Harry ficou com raiva. Achou o anel no chão e o vestiu. Nada. O anel continuava verdade.

Talvez aquela boneca fosse diferente. Talvez ela realmente mostrasse os sentimentos. Luna ajudou Harry a escolher as bonecas. Ela disse que seria muito legal se as bonecas se parecessem com as crianças. No fim, Harry comprou as cinco bonecas.

"Estou com fome", Luna disse. Ela segurava uma sacola, enquanto Harry segurava a outra. "Podíamos tomar alguma coisa para esquentar, não acha?", virou-se para Harry, e com sua mão livre retirou outra mecha que estava em seu rosto e a colocou para trás da orelha. Ela tinha mania de fazer isso, Harry constatou.

"Acho uma ótima ideia"

_"I'll find you  
In the morning sun"_

A Sorveteria Florean Fortescue costumava vender sorvete durante boa parte do ano. Em seu terceiro ano escolar, depois de fugir da casa de seus tios, Harry ficou hospedado do Caldeirão Furado e sempre fazia as suas lições naquela sorveteria, onde sempre ganhava um sundae de graça. Mas no inverno, a sorveteria deixava de vender sorvete e passava a vender outras coisas, como bebidas quentes para esquentar o corpo.

Porém, quando Harry estava em seu sexto ano escolar, o dono da sorveteria sumiu e o local acabou fechando por estar abandonado. Algum tempo depois, uma família de bruxos comprou o lugar e a sorveteria reabriu. O nome continuava sendo o mesmo, por isso Harry acreditava que os parentes do antigo dono que haviam reaberto o lugar.

A Sorveteria Florean Fortescue voltara a funcionar como antes: em boa parte do ano vendendo sorvete e no inverno vendendo bebidas quentes. Harry escolheu uma mesa no fundo do estabelecimento, sentou-se em frente à Luna e ambos pediram bebidas quentes para esquentarem os corpos.

"Acho que as meninas vão gostar das bonecas", Luna comentou, depois de beber um pouco daquele líquido quente em sua caneca.

"Também acho", concordou o moreno. Ele levou a xícara à boca, o líquido tinha uma cor meia avermelhada e alguns tons violáceos. Provou da bebida, tinha gosto de chocolate com alguma coisa mais ácida. Talvez vinho, mas estava difícil decifrar. Luna levou a xícara mais uma vez á boca, mas depois que bebeu, seu lábio superior ficou sujo, com resquícios da bebida. Com a língua, ela lambeu o lábio delicadamente, limpando-o.

Harry ficou surpreso quando percebeu que acompanhou todos esses movimentos da loira, e ainda mais surpreso quando sentiu um arrepio subindo sua espinha.

"Você só tem sobrinhas, Harry?", ela perguntou de repente, e só então Harry deu conta de haviam estado em silêncio durante alguns segundos.

"Ah, não. Tem mais um menino e Teddy na família", O moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados. "E não são meus sobrinhos na verdade", ele soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz. Luna franziu o cenho.

"Ah, mas você e Ginny não são namorados?", ela perguntou, largando a xícara na mesa por um momento. "Você seria como um tio, certo?"

"Bom, talvez sim, mas não estou namorando Ginny", Luna relaxou a expressão e com a ponta do dedo começou a contornar a boca de sua xícara.

"Ginny sempre foi apaixonada por você", disse a loira de repente. "Bem, pelo menos era. Faz muito tempo que não converso com ela, sabe"

"Também. Ela está jogando Quadribol", Harry informou

"Ah, eu sei. A vi no Profeta Diário outro dia", comentou, pegando a xícara e a levou mais uma vez á boca. Harry fez o mesmo. O gosto era muito doce, quase enjoativo, mas depois de alguns goles você até conseguia se acostumar. Luna lambeu os lábios antes de falar. "Então, quem dos Weasley tem filhos? Quem está casado?"

"Ah, praticamente todo mundo naquela casa tem filhos", Harry sorriu e colocou a xícara na mesa. Os olhos de Luna brilharam e ela prestava bastante atenção na conversa. "Bom, Bill e Fleur têm duas meninas, Victoire e Dominique. Victoire é a mais velha, ela tem seis anos, mas acho que você se lembra dela. Dominique tem cinco.

"Percy acabou se casando com Penélope. Eles têm duas meninas também, uma se chama Molly e a outra se chama Lucy, sendo que Lucy tem três anos, ela é a mais nova até agora, enquanto Molly tem cinco, igual a Dominique.

"George acabou se casando com Angelina. Não sei se você se lembra dela, mas ela era a antiga namorada de Fred. Bom, de qualquer maneira eles também têm dois filhos: Fred, que é o único neto do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley, tem seis anos e Roxanne tem cinco anos."

"Nossa! Quanta criança", Luna comentou. Ao mesmo tempo em que parecia surpresa, também estava fascinada. "E Ron? E Hermione? Estão casados, certo? Recebi o convite do casamento, mas não estava na Inglaterra.", ela fez uma careta, sentindo-se um pouco mal por não ter ido ao casamento.

"Ah, sim. Estão casados", Harry sorriu e Luna o imitou, com um sorriso gracioso, mostrando todos os seus dentes branquinhos.

"Faz muito tempo que não vejo os Weasley", a loira comentou, passando seus dedos em uma pequena rachadura que encontrara na mesa. "Na verdade, você foi a primeira pessoa que encontrei desde que voltei de viagem"

Harry lembrou-se que Molly havia comentado alguma coisa sobre Luna estar viajando, mas ela não havia especificado onde ou o que a loira estava fazendo.

"Para onde você foi?"

"Para o Norte", ela disse displicente, "Estava procurando por animais mágicos", Harry franziu o cenho, Luna esboçou um sorriso nos lábios.

"Bem, é isso que faço. Procuro por animais mágicos que são, geralmente, apenas lendas ou mitos. Vou atrás deles para poder provar sua existência."

"Bem, se não me engano", Harry continuava franzindo o cenho. "Há um departamento assim no Ministério. Na verdade, uma seção do departamento de Animais Mágicos. Mas é muito pequena a seção"

"Sim, é exatamente nessa que trabalho", Luna sorriu. Harry se sentiu um pouco constrangido. Trabalhava no Ministério da Magia e nem sabia que uma colega dele também trabalhava lá. Nem nunca havia a visto lá.

"Não sabia que você trabalhava lá", ele disse, ainda se sentindo um pouco constrangido.

"Bom, eu não vou todo tempo para lá.", Harry não sabia bem, nem nunca saberia, mas alguma coisa no olhar da loira fez com que ele acreditasse que ela tentava consolá-lo. "Passo pouco tempo lá. Quem trabalha naquela seção cuida mais da parte burocrática da coisa. Eu faço mais o trabalho de campo. Mas você tem razão, somos um grupo pequeno. Talvez sejamos apenas três", a voz dela mudou um pouco, ficou um pouco mais baixa.

"Quem trabalha lá?", Harry se sentia extremamente atraído pelo assunto. Ouvira falar poucas vezes sobre aquela seção, mas nunca parara realmente para entender sobre o que ela se tratava

"Bom, até o momento é uma seção bem pequena, mas quem trabalha lá sou eu, Rolf Scamander e Astoria Malfoy", Harry estava tomando aquela bebida com gosto de chocolate e vinho e se engasgou quando ouviu o último nome.

"Malfoy?", ele disse depois de limpar a garganta. Tinha ouvido Malfoy, tinha quase que absoluta certeza que havia ouvido aquele nome.

"Sim. Astoria Malfoy. Ela estudava em Hogwarts e é um ano mais nova do que eu", Luna disse, se assustando um pouco com a reação de Harry. "Ela é casada com Draco Malfoy"

"Ah", a expressão de Harry relaxou. "Por isso o Malfoy", Luna assentiu e sorriu. Harry tomou mais um gole daquela bebida.

"Mas Astoria só trabalha na parte mais burocrática. Ela não gosta muito de viajar, sabe", ela pegou outra mecha de seu cabelo claro e a colocou para trás da orelha. Essa já devia ser a quinta vez que a loira fazia isso. "E você, Harry, no que trabalha?"

"Sou Auror", respondeu o moreno. Luna sorriu.

"Combina com você"

"É, acho que sim", ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Cientista também comina com você, Luna", ele sorriu, mas sorriu de uma maneira diferente, mostrando seus dentes num sorriso amplo. Luna sorriu de volta, tinha gostado da colocação dele.

"Então, o que você comprou para Teddy e Fred de natal?", ela pegou a xícara, mas notou que esta já estava vazia.

_"And when the night is new.  
I'll be looking at the moon,  
But I'll be seeing you."_

**

* * *

N/A: ¹ Se alguém souber o nome desse anel, me fale XD**

**Música utilizada nesse capítulo é **_**I'll Be Seeing You,**_ **Billie Holidaye obrigada twinzinha por ter me ajudado.**

**Certo, depois de um curso de primeiros socorros, mais um domingo daqueles, mais duas semanas inteiras sem nenhuma criatividade e várias chantagens para minha beta (oi Twin), o capítulo finalmente está aqui. XD**

**Sério, o capítulo não saía mesmo, mil desculpas pela demora, mas eu espero que tenha agradado. **

**Ahn, Becky? Como assim Astoria Malfoy? Sim, Astoria Greengrass Malfoy está na minha fic. Ela é aquela típica pessoa que adora gastar o dinheiro com causas humanitárias. Ta, nesse caso são causas científicas, mas tudo bem.**

**Vocês são muito lindos, sabiam? Muito obrigada por todas as Reviews. Ah, fico feliz que o Teddy tenha agrado e fico feliz que vocês tenham gostado também da escolha da música passada. Talvez, eu não tenha um gosto musical tão, mas tão ruim assim. Relevem.**

**Tentarei ser mais rapidinha, sério.**

**Sem Review, Sem Atualização.**


	3. Sobre Rabiscos e Metamorfomagos

**Capítulo 3 – Sobre Rabiscos e Metamorfomagos**

_"You know it ain't easy  
For these thoughts here to leave me"_

Aqueles desenhos que encontramos nas cavernas pertencem aos homens paleolíticos, porém nós os conhecemos como os homens das cavernas. Eles desenhavam, normalmente, animais, por isso acreditam que os desenhistas na verdade eram caçadores, isso explica o conhecimento anatômico dos animais que desenhavam. Porém, há pessoas que crêem que aqueles homens, desenhistas, na verdade eram portadores de algum tipo de dom mágico.

Logo, esses artistas 'mágicos' se destacavam do grupo, assumindo uma posição tão alta quanto do curandeiro, outra pessoa que possuía um dom mágico para esses homens.

Desenhar era algo bastante valorizado naquela época, e era algo bastante valorizado também para Teddy Lupin, um pequeno metamorfomago com oito anos.

Desde que aprendeu a segurar um lápis, não largava mais do mesmo, para a infelicidade de sua avó, que vivia realizando feitiços para poder limpar as paredes do quarto do menino, que viviam manchadas de tinta.

Não desenhava muito bem. As pessoas em seus desenhos sempre eram desproporcionais: umas com os olhos maiores do que a face, outras com uma perna maior do que a outra e umas com a pele pintada de azul (na verdade, essa última era um elfo doméstico e ele pintou a pele dele de azul porque não encontrara o lápis verde)

Porém, mesmo com os desenhos desproporcionais, Teddy não parava de desenhar, rabiscar e pintar tudo o que via pela frente. Seu entusiasmo pela pintura aumentou quando ele achou um livro Trouxa chamado "Arte através dos séculos", enquanto andava com seu padrinho pelas ruas de Londres, Teddy pediu para que seu padrinho comprasse o livro e Harry o fez.

Aquelas oitocentas e setenta de três folhas eram verdadeiras folhas de ouro para Teddy, mas de todas elas, apenas os capítulos sobre as _Pinturas Paleolíticas_ eram os mais excitantes. Todos os outros quadros eram muito chatos e muito detalhados. Mas não os desenhos dos homens das cavernas, eles eram divertidos e simples. Teddy adorou tentar reproduzir todos na sua parede. Pena que sua avó não tenha tido o mesmo entusiasmo quando viu sua _obra-prima._

"Teddy", uma voz séria soou atrás dele, "Onde você está, querido?"

"Aqui", respondeu o menino à sua avó. Ele ouviu os sapatos de sua avó baterem no chão, se aproximando cada vez mais. A porta se abriu atrás dele

"E o que você está fazendo?"

"Desenhando", ele disse displicente. Ele ergueu a mão e pegou o lápis vermelho em sua frente, conduziu o lápis ao papel e voltou a desenhar. Sua avó se aproximou, com passos mais receosos.

"No papel?", ela perguntou, espiando sobre a cabeça do neto.

"Sim, vovó. Lembra? A Senhora não deixa eu chegar perto de uma parede mais", Teddy falou sem olhar para avó, apoiou o queixo na mão e olhou emburrado para o desenho. Achou uma atitude muito severa de sua avó ter apagado todos aqueles desenhos. Se Harry estivesse lá, Teddy tinha certeza que o padrinho concordaria com ele.

"E o que você está desenhando?", Andromeda perguntou, sentando-se na cama do neto, observando-o.

"Uma vaca"

"Uma vaca?"

"Sim. Essa aqui, ó", ele ergueu o desenho, sem nenhum entusiasmo e com seu dedinho indicador apontou para uma enorme vaca em seu livro, _Arte Através dos Séculos_, desenhada em uma pedra. Andromeda esticou um pouco o pescoço para que pudesse enxergar melhor o livro.

"Poxa, está bem parecido", ela observou. De fato, estava mesmo. Teddy deu um meio sorriso para a avó, pegou o lápis vermelho de novo e voltou a desenhar, menos emburrado agora. Andromeda alisou a saia de seu vestido e limpou a garganta.

"Já arrumou sua mala?", perguntou. Teddy balançou a cabeça positivamente. Andromeda olhou para o lado e viu um pequeno malão em cima da cama. Ela olhou para a parede branca do quarto (agora estava branca), e procurou por algum novo desenho do neto. "Parece que seus dias de homem das cavernas acabaram, não é?"

"Sim", respondeu meio emburrado, "A Senhora não deixa eu pintar nas paredes do meu quarto mais."

"Exatamente. Parede não é lugar..."

"Harry me deixa pintar na parede da casa dele, sabia?", Teddy disse, olhando para a avó. Na verdade, Harry não deixava, mas quem sabe isso podia convencer Andromeda.

"Isso é problema dele", disse autoritária. "Na minha casa, as paredes permanecem sem pinturas paleolíticas!". Ela se levantou da cama e saiu do quarto. Teddy voltou a apoiar o queixo na mão. Precisava pensar em maneiras mais eficientes de convencer sua avó. Por uma estranha razão, Harry não era muito influente nessas situações.

Olhou para o relógio e viu que já era meio-dia. Bufou com isso, seu padrinho sempre se atrasava. Ficou mais alguns minutos desenhando e passou mais alguns contemplando as pequenas rachaduras no teto. De repente, ouviu uma sineta tocar. O menino se levantou e correu até a janela, olhou para a rua e viu que Harry estava na porta. Teddy saltou sobre suas coisas espalhadas no chão, fazendo com que sua coruja acordasse e batesse as asas dentro da gaiola. Pegou seu enorme livro Trouxa do chão e tentou guardá-lo em seu malão. O livro era demasiado pesado, ás vezes Teddy caía no chão quando tentava transportá-lo para algum lugar.

Pegou o malão e o arrastou pelo chão.

"Tchau, Neo. Nos vemos daqui à uma semana", disse para a coruja e saiu do quarto. Sua coruja se chamava Neo porque Teddy estava lendo sobre as obras neolíticas quando ganhou a coruja, há três anos.

Desceu as escadas, com seu malão logo atrás, fazendo muito barulho a cada degrau que seu malão descia. Chegou à porta da frente, sua avó olhava assustada para ele, com uma mão no peito. Harry estava parado ao lado dela, com a mesma expressão assustada.

"Pretende levar a casa junto?", Andromeda perguntou, com uma voz meio enguiçada. "Não sei como seu padrinho consegue manter o controle sobre você!" Harry riu.

"Também não." Teddy veio em sua direção e abraçou Harry.

"Francamente, acho que é você quem estraga essa criança", disse Andromeda, cruzando os braços na altura do peito. Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos verde-limão do afilhado.

"Mas não são os avós que estragam os netos?"

"No caso de Teddy, tenho certeza que é você", disse, exibindo um sorriso em seu rosto. Andromeda tinha uma aparência cansada, mas era uma mulher bonita. Depois da guerra, quando perdeu seu marido e sua filha, Andromeda ficou muito sozinha. Harry sentia que toda a vez que pegava Teddy para passar algum tempo com ele, os olhos de Andromeda ficavam mais cansados e mais tristes.

"Então, vai passar o natal n'A Toca?", Harry perguntou, enquanto observava o afilhado arrastar o malão para mais perto da porta.

"Bom, se não for incomodar", disse educada. Harry sorriu.

"De maneira alguma", Harry tinha um carinho por Andromeda. Além dela ser a parte feminina que cuidava de educação de Teddy, era uma pessoa agradável de conversar. Lembrava, algumas vezes, Sirius.

"Vamos?", Teddy perguntou, Harry balançou a cabeça, o menino virou os calcanhares em direção à avó, ergueu os bracinhos e os jogou em volta de seu pescoço. "Tchau, vovó". Andromeda abraçou o neto e lhe depositou vários beijos. Depois do quarto beijo na bochecha, Teddy estava fazendo força para se livrar dos braços da avó.

"Tchau, querido. Obedeça a Harry, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley e a qualquer pessoa que for mais velha que você", ela disse, observando Teddy descer os degraus e Harry levar o malão até o carro azul parado bem em frente à porta da casa. "TEDDY, VISTA JÁ O CASACO", Andromeda gritou. Teddy olhou para a avó com cara de poucos amigos, balançou a cabeça e entrou no carro. Harry acenou para Andrômeda e também entrou no carro.

"Puxa, está frio lá fora", o moreno disse, ajustando os óculos em seu rosto. "Sua avó tem razão, vista o casaco"

Teddy bufou, pegou o casaco que estava no chão e o vestiu. Quando abotoou o último botão, seus cabelos mudaram de cor. De verde-limão, passaram a ser um verde escuro meio morto.

"Seus cabelos mudaram, Teddy", Harry informou, Teddy o olhou.

"Deve ser por causa do casaco", puxou a gola do casaco, que estava pinicando seu pescoço. Depois de algum tempo tentando fazer com que a gola parece de pinicar seu pescoço e, não tendo nenhum resultado, acabou desistindo. Melhor fingir que nada estava acontecendo, talvez assim a gola parasse de pinicar tanto.

"Onde estamos indo?", perguntou a Harry.

"Para A Toca", Harry disse, sorrindo quando viu os olhos de Teddy brilhar. "Molly está com saudades e ela disse que Charles vai estar lá também"

"Jura?", Teddy perguntou e Harry afirmou com a cabeça. Teddy começou a sonhar acordado com o que faria nessa tarde. Charles havia prometido que o ensinaria tudo que sabia sobre Quadribol. Porém, ele se lembrou de uma coisa.

"Hum... Harry", começou. Harry não desviou seu olhar da rua, mas ergueu as sobrancelhas, mostrando que estava escutando. "Você deixaria eu pintar as paredes da sua casa com aqueles desenhos das cavernas legais que eu te mostrei?"

Harry franziu o cenho, olhou rapidamente para o afilhado e depois voltou a olhar para a rua.

"Na parede? Da minha casa? Acho que não, por quê?"

"Nada, não. Mas se a vovó perguntar, você pode dizer à ela que sim?"

_"__There's no words to describe it  
In French or in English  
Well, diamonds they fade and flowers they bloom"_

"Acha que vai nevar?"

"Hum, acho que hoje não. Não está tão frio para nevar"

"Não sei se isso é bom"

"Por quê?"

"Charles disse que é melhor treinar Quadribol na neve.", Teddy disse. Sua voz sempre tinha um tom de admiração quando falava de Charles e Quadribol. "Ele disse que é como se a neve fosse uma pessoa. Ela nos atrapalha, dificulta nosso voou e ainda por cima faz a gente ir para a ala hospitalar".

"Como assim faz a gente ir para a ala hospitalar? Não tem ala hospitalar n'A Toca, Teddy".

"Sim, eu sei. Mas Charles contou que já teve que ir muitas vezes para a ala hospitalar depois de um jogo que Quadribol. Portanto, se eu ficar muito tempo brincando na neve, vovó me faz tomar uma poção horrível contra resfriado. Charles falou que já tomou muitas poções na ala hospitalar", ele disse, fazendo uma careta horrível. "Eu achei aquela poção no banheiro d'A Toca, outro dia", disse num sussurro, com medo que alguém ouvisse e o fizesse tomar aquela poção. Harry riu.

Talvez, Teddy não precisasse se preocupar com aquela poção contra resfriados. Não parecia que ia nevar mesmo. Eles chegaram em Ottery St. Catchpole e logo conseguiram avistar e velha casa dos Weasley. Teddy desceu do carro animado. A Sra. Weasley que, da janela da cozinha observou o carro chegar, esperava por Teddy e Harry na porta. Teddy correu até ela e lhe cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha.

"Teddy! Como você está? Já melhorou do resfriado?", Molly falou, pegando as bochechas do menino e as enchendo de beijos. Teddy balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Que bom, que bom!", disse, com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

"Olá, Sra. Weasley", Harry disse, se aproximando dela e a cumprimentando.

"Olá, Harry, querido", ela abaixou a cabeça e olhou para Teddy, "Tem uma pessoa lá dentro falando de você"

"Quem? Charles?", os olhos de Teddy brilharam e ele só não saiu correndo para dentro da casa porque ouviu um tom de negação na voz da Sra. Weasley.

"Não, Charles ainda não chegou", disse, mas quando viu que o sorriso do menino diminuiu, ela tentou consertar. "Mas ele vem, e disse que está trazendo uma coisa para você"

"Legal. Mas quem está lá dentro?"

"Victoire", Molly disse, "Ela está dizendo que precisa mostrar uma coisa para você". Um sorriso maroto apareceu na carinha de Teddy e ele saiu andando para dentro da casa, perguntando por Victoire. Harry o seguiu.

"Tem uma pessoa lá dentro falando de você também", Molly disse atrás dele.

"Quem?", mas ele não precisou de uma resposta, porque sentados à mesa se encontravam duas pessoas que não pertenciam à família Weasley. Harry se aproximou, viu que na mesa estavam Bill e Fleur, além deles, mas duas pessoas estavam sentadas de costas para Harry. Uma era um homem alto, com cabelos brancos que chegavam até os ombros e a outra era uma moça, com cabelos loiros, mas estes chegavam até o meio das costas. Harry sorriu quando viu que Luna estava lá.

"Quem são vocês?", Teddy perguntou à Luna e a Xenophilius Lovegood. Luna sorriu para o garoto e lhe estendeu a mão, Teddy pegou a mão de Luna e a cumprimentou.

"Sou Luna Lovegood", ela disse, Teddy sorriu para ela, se sentindo um pouco envergonhado. "Quem é você? Não o conheço também"

"Sou Teddy Lupin", ele disse orgulhoso. "Meu padrinho é Harry Potter", e um sorriso enorme, mostrando todos os seus dentinhos, surgiu em seu rosto. Harry se aproximou da mesa.

"Verdade. Você é filho de Remus Lupin"

"É, eu sei disso", Teddy falou

"Você é muito parecido com ele, sabia?", comentou a loira, fazendo com que os olhinhos de Teddy brilhassem.

"Você conheceu meu pai?", ele perguntou, fazendo uma careta e tentando descobrir se aquela mulher falava a verdade.

"Sim, ele foi meu professor, em Hogwarts. Foi lá que o conheci. Também foi o professor do seu padrinho", ela disse. Harry se aproximou mais ainda da mesa. Estivera um pouco escondido, apenas observando a conversa entre seu afilhado e Luna.

"Sim, o melhor professor de Artes das Trevas que já tive", Harry falou. Luna, que até então não havia notado a presença do moreno, ergueu seus enormes olhos azuis e olhou para Harry. Ele sorriu para Luna, que lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

"Olá Luna", ele disse, depois se virou para as outras pessoas da mesa. "Olá Sr. Lovegood. Bill, Fleur", O Sr. Lovegood segurou a mão de Harry e o cumprimentou. Fleur sorriu para Harry, ela segurava Dominique no colo, enquanto a menina brincava com o casaco do pai.

"Harry, como vai?", perguntou Bill. Dominique havia achado alguma coisa dentro do bolso do casaco. Ela colocou sua mãozinha lá dentro e puxou um molho de chaves de lá. Sacudiu as chaves no ar e ficou brincando com elas como se fossem um chocalho.

"Estou bem. E você, Dominique, como vai?", Harry perguntou, sorrindo para a menininha loira. Ela olhou para Harry e murmurou um 'bem' baixinho.

"TEDDY", uma vozinha aguda soou pela casa. Com passos apressados, Victoire apareceu, com seus cabelos loiros e usando um vestidinho rosa. Quando viu Teddy, ela saiu correndo e agarrou o braço do menino.

"Vovó disse que você tinha chagado", falou, puxando o menino, que era vários centímetros mais alto. "Anda! Vem! Eu preciso te mostra uma coisa", Teddy acabou desistindo de fazer com que a menina fizesse força para puxá-lo e acabou cedendo. Eles saíram correndo e desapareceram.

"Ele é muito simpático", Luna disse a Harry, "Não acha, papai?", ela se virou e olhou seu pai, que não tirava seus olhos de Harry.

"Sim, e muito engraçado também com aquele cabelo verde", Xenophilius comentou e sorriu. Harry nunca havia falado muito com Xenophilius. A única vez que havia conversado com ele durante um longo período foi durante a guerra, quando ele, Ron e Hermione procuravam saber a origem do símbolo das relíquias da morte. Mas, naquele dia, Xenophilius vai armado um tipo de armadilha para o trio, fazendo com que os Comensais o achassem e os seqüestrassem. Porém, Harry não guardava nenhum tipo de rancor. Sabia muito bem que o Sr. Lovegood havia feito aquilo para salvar a filha, sua única família. Harry pensou em Teddy, e constatou que faria o mesmo pelo afilhado.

Porém, depois daquele dia, nunca mais conversara com Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Ele é sim", Harry disse, olhou o afilhado que conversava com Victoire no sofá, depois voltou seu olhar ao Sr. Lovegood, que não desviara o olhar de Harry. "Meio teimoso ás vezes". Harry ouviu Fleur bufar.

"Victoire é a mesma coisa", falou, arrumando Dominique em seu colo. "Deve ter tirado essa teimosia do pai".

"Mas você também parecer ser teimosa", Luna comentou. Fleur olhou para ela, com o cenho franzido. "Você foi a única menina no Torneio Triburxo de Hogwarts. Acho que significa que você é teimosa, ao ponto de não desistir do que você quer", Harry riu, nunca havia parado para pensar em Fleur assim, mas não era uma loucura o que Luna estava dizendo.

"Obrigada", Fleur disse, com um sorriso orgulhoso em seu rosto. Luna esboçou um sorriso sereno. Harry a olhou e depois voltou a olhar seu pai, que continuava a observá-lo. Harry estava se sentindo um pouco incomodado com isso.

"Então, Sr. Lovegood", começou "O Sr. ainda é o Editor do Pasquim?"

"Naturalmente", respondeu a pergunta, com um sorriso exibindo seus dentes, mas a conversa não se entendeu mais do que aquilo. Pelo menos o Sr. Lovegood parou de encarar Harry.

"Ah, me desculpem", a Sra. Weasley falou, aproximando-se da mesa e sentando-se ao lado de Harry, "Arthur já deve estar chegando para o almoço", ergueu um pouco a cabeça e mirou o relógio na parede, onde o ponteiro com o nome 'Arthur' estava parado na palavra 'viagem'.

"Ah, que excelente", Sr. Lovegood exclamou, "Precisava mesmo conversar com ele". A Sra. Weasley sorriu para Xenophilius e depois olhou para Luna.

"Então, querida, como foi o resto da viagem?". Harry olhou com atenção para Luna, aparentemente ela estivera falando sobre a viagem a qual ela acabara de voltar.

"Bem, não aconteceu mais nada depois disso", Luna disse displicentemente, "Não achei nada que pudesse comprovar a existência das Formigas de Pelo Azul".

"Formiga de Pelo Azul?", Harry perguntou, franzindo o cenho um pouco. Luna o olhou, com seus olhos azuis acinzentados.

"Sim", disse, "É uma lenda, na verdade"

"Ah, então você foi viajar para procurá-las?", Harry perguntou.

"Sim, essas formigas vivem em áreas mais frias, quase árticas", respondeu, com um amplo sorriso em seu rosto. "Elas tem poderes curativos sobre as pessoas".

"Que legal", Harry respondeu. Nunca ouvira, em sua vida inteira, alguma coisa sobre aquelas formigas. Mas isso era algo comum quando conversava com Luna; ouvir coisas que jamais havia imaginado que existissem.

"Nossa, quanta gente", uma voz soou atrás de Luna, ela se virou e viu o Sr. Weasley entrando em sua casa. O homem ruivo cumprimentou Teddy e Victoire, que estavam sentados no sofá. Adentrou a casa mais um pouco, cumprimentou sua mulher e se voltou para Xenophilius.

Xenophilius cumprimentou o Sr. Weasley e lhe disse que precisava conversar sobre alguma coisa do Ministério. Arthur concordou com a cabeça e sentou-se ao lado dele. Fleur se levantou também, ainda segurando Dominique no colo e foi até a sala, sentando-se ao lado de sua filha no sofá.

A Sra. Weasley levantou da mesa e foi até a cozinha, enquanto isso, Bill se aproximou mais do pai e começou a participar da conversa. Luna estava sentada ao lado do Sr. Weasley, que entrara naquele lugar para conversar com seu pai, mas não prestava muita atenção na conversa, estava mais interessada em observar a casa.

"Fazia tempo que eu não vinha aqui", disse. Harry já observava Luna há algum tempo e somente depois que falou ele percebeu que ela também notara que a observava. Ela se virou para ele e o observou durante algum tempo. Harry sorriu para ela. Não tinha vontade de falar, mas sentia uma necessidade de sorrir quando olhava para os olhos delas. Então uma coisa se passou na mente dele.

"Onde você está morando, Luna?"

"Na minha casa", ela disse com uma voz muito serena, quase como um suspiro. "Eu sempre viajo, não tive tempo de arrumar um lugarzinho para mim, então eu ainda moro na minha casa com o meu pai". Ela falou, depois voltou a olhar para o teto. Harry ficou um tempo em silêncio, avaliando a reação dela.

"A sua casa parece uma torre de xadrez", Harry disse de repente, depois de alguns segundo se perguntou porque havia dito aquilo. Luna voltou a encará-lo.

"Também acho", concordou. Ficaram em silêncio algum tempo até que Luna voltou a falar, "Acho que meu pai fica um pouco sozinho naquela casa". Harry concordou com a cabeça. Na verdade, não havia concordado totalmente, só não queria parecer totalmente estático diante de Luna. Talvez Luna quisesse morar em outro lugar, mas tinha medo de deixar o pai sozinho, Harry pensou. Porém, dificilmente ele teria certeza disso algum dia.

Harry olhou para o Sr. Lovegood por um instante. Se ele não tivesse a Luna, não teria mais ninguém. Havia perdido sua mulher e quase perdera sua filha. Como se o Sr. Lovegood tivesse escutado os pensamentos de Harry, ele virou a cabeça em direção ao rapaz e o observou durante algum tempo. Harry se sentiu um pouco incomodado com aquilo, mas não desviou o olhar. Na verdade, essa mania de encarar era algo que tanto Luna quanto seu pai faziam, Harry se perguntou se a Sra. Lovegood também fazia isso. Xenophilius desviou o olhar, dando a Harry a liberdade de desviar o seu. Ele olhou para frente e viu que Luna o observava também. Ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas a Sra. Weasley apareceu de volta, trazendo em seus braços vários pratos.

"Vamos almoçar?", ela sugeriu. Luna sorriu, pegou os pratos da mão de Molly e os distribuiu pela mesa.

_"__And I'm telling you these feelings won't go away  
They've been knockin' me sideways  
They've been knockin' me out lately whenever you come around me"_

"Então eu estava voando, aí eu percebi que ia cair no chão, puxei a vassoura e fiz uma cambalhota", Teddy disse, quase pulando da cadeira enquanto terminava de comer sua sobremesa. Charles havia chegado à Toca apenas dois minutos depois que a Sra. Weasley havia proposto que todos almoçassem. Ainda por cima, Charles havia trazido uma vassoura consigo. Teddy implorou para poder voar com ela, a Sra. Weasley concordou, mas pediu que Charles enfeitiçasse a vassoura para que essa não chegasse a uma altura maior que um metro.

"Se fosse com a gente, ela mandava a gente almoçar e parar de reclamar", Bill disse a Harry, depois que Teddy, Victoire, Dominique e Charles haviam saído. "Mas com os netos, ela é bem diferente".

Agora Teddy contava de suas performances sobre a vassoura, enquanto Victoire desmentia várias coisas que ele falava.

"Você está mentido Teddy", com uma vozinha aguda e fazendo careta, "Você não estava tão alto assim. Você tava bem pertinho do chão", disse, mostrando com sua mãozinha a distância que Teddy estava do chão.

Teddy fez uma careta para ela.

Depois de algum tempo, Teddy havia terminado de contar sua história, com os comentários de Victoire, é claro.

Fleur ofereceu-se para tirar a mesa, mas quando Dominique começou a chorar, Luna se voluntariou para assumir seu lugar. Ela retirou todos os pratos de cima da mesa e foi até a cozinha. Harry a seguiu.

"Então, você vai viajar de novo para descobrir mais sobre as Formigas Azuis?", perguntou, Luna virou-se para ele, encostando-se no armarinho. Observou Harry antes de responder.

"Talvez, mas preciso aparecer no Ministério antes de viajar de novo", disse displicente.

"Para o que?"

"Contar o que eu achei sobre eles e sobre outro animal"

"Que animal?", Harry perguntou mais animado.

"Bufador de Chifre Enrugado", respondeu. Harry a olhou durante algum tempo e, de repente percebeu que olhara para a mesma menina de quatorze anos que havia conhecido em Hogwarts. Ele sorriu.

"Achei que eles estavam... extintos", ele não queria falar que achava que eles não existiam.

"Bom, na verdade eu acho que não", disse sorrindo mais amplamente, com seus enormes olhos brilhando. "Acho que descobri alguma coisa relacionada a ele".

"Como o que?", ele não usava um tom de desafio, na verdade estava muito mais para interessado.

"Como pessoas contando histórias relacionadas à ele. Sabe, sempre foi meu sonho achar um". E de novo Harry sorriu, porque não havia outra ação para se fazer senão aquilo. Luna ainda era a mesma. Porém, ela não usava mais os cabelos até a cintura, ou brincos de rabanetes, mas ainda era a mesma, de alguma maneira. Harry gostava disso nela, depois da guerra, algumas pessoas estavam tão cansadas e tão doídas, mas Luna parecia tão viva, tão cheia de esperança que dava a Harry a simples vontade de sorrir.

Ele encostou-se no armarinho, ao lado dela, mas sua mão encostou em uma colher, fazendo com que esta caísse no chão. Ambos se abaixaram para pegar a colher e a mão de Harry acabou pegando na mão de Luna ao invés da colher. Foi durante alguns segundos, mas Harry conseguiu sentir toda a textura que a mão dela tinha. A mão de Ginny era diferente, tinha sardas de mais e a mão de Hermione era um pouco fria de mais, mas a mão de Luna era diferente, era branquinha, com algumas cicatrizes pequenas desenhadas em sua pele macia e frágil. Talvez fosse isso, a mão de Luna era frágil e quente. Harry soltou a mão dela e pegou a colher que estava no chão.

Ele se levantou rapidamente, sem olhar para a Luna. Talvez um pouco envergonhado que tivesse ficado alguns segundo comtemplando a suavidade da mão dela como um completo idiota. E além disso, Harry tinha a estranha vontade de pagar na mão dela de novo, talvez não só na mão, mas no braço, no ombro, no pescoço, apenas para ver se eles também tinham a mesma textura.

Olhou para frente e notou que Teddy vinha correndo, segurando um papel em sua mão.

"Harry, olha só", ele chegou perto do padrinho e lhe entregou a folha. Havia uma menina desenhada na folha. "É Victoire", Teddy informou. A menina no desenho tinha os olhos vermelhos.

"Está muito bom", Luna disse, olhando para o desenho sobre os ombros de Harry.

"Jura?", Teddy perguntou surpreso. Luna acenou com a cabeça. Teddy olhou para o chão e depois voltou a olhar para a Luna. "Você desenha?"

"Um pouco", Luna disse.

"Hum, você podia me desenhar? Victoire não quer desenhar comigo", Luna acenou com a cabeça mais uma vez. Teddy saiu correndo em direção ao sofá, onde haviam várias folhas e lápis espelhados. Luna o seguiu e Harry fez o mesmo.

Teddy entregou a Luna algumas folhas de papel e um lápis. Luna sentou-se de frente para Teddy no sofá, Harry, acompanhando o afilhado, escolheu um lugar ao seu lado.

Luna olhou para Teddy durante algum tempo e depois começou a traçar alguma coisa no papel. Teddy permaneceu parado durante algum tempo, mas depois começou a se mexer. Harry observava a expressão de Luna, ela estava bastante concentrada. Algumas mechas caíram sobre seu rosto enquanto ela desenhava, e Harry teve vontade de coloca-las para trás da orelha dela, como ela sempre fazia.

"Teddy, tem que ficar quieto", Harry falou e automaticamente Teddy parou de se mexer. Luna riu e ergueu o olhar.

"Na verdade, eu estou desenhando você agora, Harry", ela disse e depois voltou a abaixar a cabeça, fazendo com que mais algumas mechas caíssem sobre seus olhos. Harry sentiu-se ruborizar por um momento, mas voltou a se concentrar em ficar parado. Luna olhou para ele e seus olhos se encontraram. E ele notou que ela estava _bonita_.

"Acabei", falou, depois de alguns minutos. Teddy ergueu-se do sofá em um pulo e foi ao lado de Luna, que lhe entregou a folha e Teddy olhou para o desenho boquiaberto.

"Nossa" disse com uma cara de fascinação em seu rosto, "poxa, você desenha muito bem", falou. Teddy ergueu o desenho e mostrou a Harry, que o pegou, contemplando-o de perto, impressionado. Teddy estava sorridente e seu rosto estava perfeito, com seus olhos bem desenhados. Então Harry olhou para o seu 'eu' no desenho, e Ele sorriu. Estava bem parecido também. Luna não olhara muitas vezes para Harry enquanto o desenhava, mas ele conseguia enxergar vários detalhes que ela havia posto naquele rascunho, como por exemplo, o reflexo nos óculos de Harry.

Ele se perguntou o quanto daquele desenho vinha da memória de Luna.

"Ficou muito legal, Srta. Lovegood", Teddy disse para Luna, voltando a pegar o desenho das mãos de seu padrinho.

"Pode me chamar de Luna, Teddy", falou com uma voz calma. Teddy sorriu para ela.

"Obrigado, _Luna_"

"Luna querida", a voz da Sra. Weasley soou atrás de Luna, "Eu estava conversando com seu pai e gostaria de saber se vocês gostariam de passar o Natal com a gente", Luna olhou para Harry e depois olhou para Teddy.

"Sim! Passa o Natal aqui!", Teddy falou animado. Luna voltou a olhar para a Sra. Weasley e concordou.

"Eu adoraria", Molly sorriu e olhou para Teddy.

"Teddy, Charles está chamando você". Teddy saiu saltando pela casa ao encontro de Charles, ainda segurando o desenho de Luna na mão.

_"__These feelings won't go away  
They've been knockin' me sideways"_

_-X- _

Harry abriu a porta de sua casa, logo atrás de seus calcanhares vinha Teddy, quase caindo do chão de tão exausto que estava. Harry pegou o malão de Teddy e entrou em casa.

"Você quer comer alguma coisa?", Harry perguntou. Teddy negou com a cabeça e depois bocejou. Harry pegou o malão e o levou até o corredor.

Em sua casa, Harry possuía dois quartos: um para ele e outro para Teddy. Entrou no quarto de seu afilhado e deixou o malão aos pés da cama. Teddy entrou no quarto, praticamente arrastando os pés Tirou os sapatos e se jogou na cama, sem se importar em vestir o pijama. Harry foi até o afilhado e lhe cobriu. Saiu do quarto tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

Harry caminhou até seu quarto, despiu-se e colocou seu pijama. Deitou-se na cama e comtemplou o teto durante algum tempo até cair no sono.

Estava em um lugar familiar. Para falar a verdade, não via aquele lugar há dez anos. A Sala Precisa estava decorada com as mobílias da A.D. Harry olhou para o lado, viu as estantes cheias de livros ali e do lado das estantes estavam as almofadas que ele usava para treinar alguns feitiços também.

"Cuidado, Harry, não pise aí", uma voz sonhadora soou atrás dele. Virando os calcanhares, encontrou Luna parada atrás de si. Seus cabelos chegavam até a cintura, estavam embaraçados e com um aspecto sujo, e além disso, Luna usava um enorme chapéu em forma de Leão, igual ao que ela havia usado durante um jogo de Quadribol em Hogwarts.

"Luna", Harry exclamou, andando até aquela garota que devia ter uns catorze anos. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Estou procurando por um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado", disse displicente, com um olhar bastante sonhador em seu rosto. "E você acabou de pisar em uma pegada dele", ela informou. Automaticamente Harry virou-se para trás, olhou para o chão e viu uma enorme pegada que parecia pertencer a um leão.

"Ah, me desculpe", ele falou. Voltou a olhar para Luna e observou seu enorme chapéu. Harry sempre achara aquele chapéu ridículo. "Por que você está usando isso aí?", apontou para o chapéu. Luna olhou para cima.

"Atraí os Bufadores", disse sem emoção, girou os calcanhares afastando-se de Harry. Ele tentou segui-la, mas ela já estava muito longe e Harry não conseguia andar. Tentou chamar por ela, dizendo que se sentiria honrado em ajuda-la a procurar por algum Bufador. Mas quando se deu conta, não estava mais na sala da AD, estava deitado em sua cama, em Londres. Luna não tinha catorze anos e Harry não tinha quinze, muito menos.

Olhou para a janela e viu uma claridade meio embasada. Pegou seus óculos que estavam em cima do criado mudo e os vestiu. Ficou algum tempo parado, tentando entender o sonho. Ouviu um barulho e logo depois Teddy entrou em seu quarto.

"Harry?", perguntou meio hesitante e assim que viu que o padrinho estava acordado, acelerou o passo e aproximou-se. "Chegou uma carta para você", e ele estendeu uma carta. Harry pegou a carta e a leu, viu que a carta pertencia ao Ministério. Shacklebolt perguntava se podia conversar com ele sobre alguns assuntos do Ministério antes do Natal.

Harry resolveu que talvez pudesse aparecer no Ministério naquele mesmo dia.

"Teddy, você se importa em ir para o Ministério comigo, hoje?"

"Não", o afilhado respondeu.

"Ok, então vá tomar café da manhã", ele pediu. Teddy saiu do quarto de Harry. Voltou para seu quarto, correu até seu malão ao pés de sua cama. Abriu o malão para pegar sua roupa, mas então notou o desenho de Luna. Teddy apanhou o desenho e o comtemplou durante algum tempo. Um dia conseguiria desenhar igual a ela. Olhou para o Harry no desenho e então Teddy teve uma estranha sensação. Sentia que faltava alguma coisa naquele desenho, ele só não sabia o que era.

Pegou sua roupa e trocou-se rapidamente. Saiu de seu quarto e foi até a cozinha, onde encontrou Harry cozinhando ovos com bacon para o café da manhã. Teddy se lembrou de uma coisa e chamou pelo padrinho.

"Sabe o que Victoire me contou ontem?", Harry continuava prestando atenção nos ovos, mas balançou a cabeça. "Ela me contou que ela fez mágica". Harry olhou para Teddy e sorriu.

"Sério? O que ela fez?"

"Ela disse que ela flutuou durante alguns segundos", contou todo animado e contente. "Igualzinho a mim". Harry sorriu. Havia um ano desde que Teddy havia tido sua primeira manifestação de magia, além, é claro, de seus cabelos mudarem de cor constantemente. Ele havia saído do chão por alguns segundos, estava tentando pegar alguma coisa no alto de seu armário, e quando percebeu que havia alcançado seu objetivo sem ao menos ter usado um banquinho, percebeu que estava flutuando.

Teddy terminou de comer seus ovos com bacon. Harry entregou ao afilhado seu casaco de frio e saíram para a rua.

_"I keep thinking in a moment that time will take them away  
But these feelings won't go away  
These feelings won't go away"_

Não era a primeira vez que Teddy vinha ao Ministério. Harry já o levara muitas outras vezes lá. Teddy gostava de ficar sentado no QG dos aurores, observando os anúncios de procurados e desaparecidos de Azkaban. Como estavam muitos próximos ao Natal, não havia muitos aurores lá, apenas uma auror, que tinha os cabelos curtinhos e negros, chamava-se Emanuelle Lawson, que mostrava a Teddy um álbum de fotografias antigas.

Harry estava do lado de fora do QG, conversando com Kingsley Shacklebolt, que o informara sobre alguns prisioneiros de Azkaban que haviam recebido uma condicional para passarem o Natal com a família, lhe entregando a lista com os nomes.

"Espero que não seja pedir muito, Harry", ele falou com sua voz grave. "Não precisa se preocupar com nada, só quero que fique atento. Vou mandar à Weasley uma cópia também"

"Não, não tem nenhum problema", Harry disse, olhando a lista brevemente, havia uma dúzia de nomes ali. "Vou ficar de olho nessas pessoas". Mesmo sendo Ministro da Magia, Kingsley ainda tinha um espirito de auror. Gostava de ficar sempre atento a tudo que acontecia dentro e fora do QG. E sempre que tinha a oportunidade, distribuía tarefas aos aurores.

"Fico contente, então", esboçou um sorriso. "Tem alguma dúvida?". Harry o encarou durante algum tempo, ajeitando os óculos, tornou a falar.

"Tenho, mas não tem nada a ver com Azkaban, nem com esse Departamento", Kingsley franziu o cenho, mas continuou olhando para Harry, pedindo para que o rapaz prosseguisse. "O que você sabe sobre uma seção que cuida do registro de animais mágicos recentemente encontrados?", Harry perguntou. Kingsley o observou durante algum tempo, considerando a pergunta.

"Sei que é formada por alguns naturalistas", disse calmamente. "O administrador é Rolf Scamander, neto de Newt Scamander, sabe, aquele escritor. Além dele, sei que a filha do editor do Pasquim, Srta. Lovegood, também cuida daquela seção. É bem recente, na verde, demorou um bocado para que ela se formasse, mas acho que está crescendo. Por quê?"

"Ah, por nada. Só queria saber", mas depois de observar o olhar de Kingsley, Harry continuou, "Minha amiga, Luna Lovegood, trabalha nessa seção". A expressão no rosto de Kingsley relaxou.

"Ah, entendi. Luna Lovegood, boa garota, muito educada" e deu uma piscadela para Harry.

"Bom, não tenho mais dúvida", Harry falou, depois de limpar a garganta.

"Muito bem então. Tenha um bom Natal, Harry, e mande um oi para os Weasley", apertou a mão de Harry, que lhe desejou um Feliz natal também. "Tchau, Teddy", ele acenou para o garoto, que estava parado na porta do QG, bem ao lado de Emanuelle.

"Vamos embora, Teddy?", o afilhado assentiu e caminhou para o lado do padrinho. "Tem alguma coisa pendente, Emanuelle?", Harry perguntou educadamente. Emanuelle era uma auror recém-formada, e gostava de passar mais tempo no QG do que na própria casa.

"Acho que preciso revisar mais algumas coisas antes de ir. Sabe, não confio naquele diretor de Azkaban, onde já se viu? Soltar presos para o Natal!", disse com sua voz ligeiramente rouca. Harry riu.

"Bom, só não vá ficar aqui até muito tarde.", ela concordou com a cabeça. "Feliz Natal, Emanuelle", Harry lhe desejou.

"Feliz Natal, Harry", ela disse, depois olhou para Teddy e abriu um amplo sorriso "E para você também, Teddy", e passou sua mão, marcada com várias cicatrizes, nos cabelos azuis de Teddy. O garoto lhe desejou um feliz natal, então ele e Harry se dirigiram para os elevadores.

"Harry", Teddy falou de repente "Porque Emanuelle tem várias cicatrizes nas mãos?"

"Bom, ela é auror. A maioria dos aurores tem cicatrizes"

"Mas por que nas mãos?"

"Bom, acho que é porque é um lugar muito vulnerável, entende. A mão é o lugar onde mais recebemos feitiços, principalmente a mão em que você segura a varinha", Harry falou, gesticulando as mãos para tentar explicar melhor. Teddy considerou aquilo por um tempo.

Harry olhou para suas mãos, havia alguns risquinhos de cicatrizes nelas. Contara a Teddy uma meia verdade. Realmente, ao longo do tempo, se costumava a ter algumas cicatrizes nas mãos, por causa de feitiços como Expelliarmus e algumas outras azarações. Mas sabia que algumas daquelas cicatrizes nas mãos de Emanuelle não foram causadas nos treinamento para auror. Emanuelle perdera a família na guerra e fora torturada uma vez também. Isso quando tinha apenas catorze anos de idade. Depois disso decidiu que queria virar auror, que queria trazer um pouco de justiça para a sua vida. Contudo, Harry não precisava contar isso a Teddy. Contaria depois, se o garoto voltasse a lhe perguntar, quando fosse mais velho.

Entraram no elevador. Teddy contemplou os aviõezinhos de papel que flutuavam sobre sua cabeça. A porta do Elevador estava quase fechando quando Harry viu uma mulher se aproximando. A mulher entrou no elevador. Seus olhos azuis miraram Harry durante alguns segundos e depois lhe agradeceu por ter esperado.

Ela usava roupas elegantes, tinha os cabelos loiros e ondulados muito bem cuidados e arrumados. Usava um casaco verde escuro e tinha um perfume extremamente doce.

O elevador parou do quarto nível.

"_Quarto nível, Departamento para Regulação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, que inclui a Divisão de Feras, Seres, Espíritos; Registro de Animais Recém-Descobertos; Seção de Ligação com os Duendes; Escritório de Orientação de Praga"._

A porta do elevador se abriu, e bem atrás dela estava Luna, segurando alguns pergaminhos e lendo um livro muito concentrada. Harry pensou em cumprimenta-la, mas a mulher loira em sua frente o fez primeiro.

"Luna!". Luna levantou o olhar e olhou para a mulher no elevador, sorrindo para ela e andando até seu encontro, no instante seguinte olhou para Harry, e surpresa o cumprimentou.

"Harry", disse se virando para ele, a mulher ao seu lado fez o mesmo. "O que está fazendo aqui?", ela perguntou, com os olhos bem abertos e com uma expressão serena. Muito diferente da Luna que conhecia em seus sonhos, Harry pensou.

"Ah, apenas resolvendo assuntos do QG", disse displicentemente. Luna sorriu e olhou para Teddy.

"Olá, Teddy, como vai?", o garoto sorriu para Luna, e disse que estava bem. Luna virou-se para a mulher parada ao seu lado, contemplando Harry, intrigada. "Ah, me desculpe. Harry, está aqui é Astoria Malfoy. Astoria, esse é Harry Potter"

Astoria olhou para Harry, ainda mais intrigada. Então esboçou um sorriso educado em seu rosto e estendeu a mão para Harry.

"Potter", ela disse simplesmente, enquanto apertava a mão de Harry. Ele a analisou por mais um tempo. Tinha o mesmo jeito frio que conhecia dos Malfoy, mas era mais educada. Soltou a mão de Harry e virou-se para Luna.

"Então, como andavam as pesquisas?", ela perguntou, parecendo ligeiramente mais calorosa.

"Ah, normal", Luna disse calmamente. Astoria mordeu o lábio e voltou a falar.

"Bem Luna, acho que vamos ter alguns problemas. Preciso mandar uma carta a Scamander, mas depois eu lhe conto melhor o que houve", ela disse, olhando para Harry mais uma vez. Harry tinha a impressão que Astoria não tocaria em nenhum assunto perto de Harry, e no final ele estava certo. Quando o elevador chegou ao nível térreo, Astoria saiu do elevador, desejando a Luna um Feliz Natal, e dizendo a Harry e a Teddy um simples adeus. Andou apressadamente entre os bruxos e depois desapareceu de vista.

"Ela é meio cala", Luna disse de repente. Harry virou-se para ela e entendeu que ela falava de Astoria. "Mas é uma garota extremamente durona, aquela Astoria".

"Bom, ela é educada", Harry falou com sinceridade. Luna ajeitou melhor os pergaminhos em seus braços.

"Bom Harry, preciso ir. Prometi meu pai que o ajudaria a arrumar a casa e a embrulhar os presentes", disse. Olhou para Teddy e se despediu. Depois voltou a olhar Harry.

"Ah, bom... Nos vemos no Natal, certo?" perguntou. Luna assentiu, tentou estender a mão para despedir-se de Harry, mas os pergaminhos balançaram em seus braços, dando-se por vencida, Luna se aproximou dele e lhe depositou um beijo na bochecha.

"Até o Natal, Harry", saiu andando, misturando-se com os outros bruxos e desaparecendo de vista, deixando para trás Harry, com um sorriso no rosto.

_"__ It ain't easy  
For these thoughts that she leave me"

* * *

_

**N/A: A música utilizada nesse capítulo é **_**Sideways, **_**Citizen Cope.**

**Milhões e trilhões de desculpas pela demora. Sério, final de ano é complicado mesmo, e todos os trabalhos me afastaram do fandom, além disso, eu também entrei de férias e fui viajar uma porção de vezes. Trilhões de obrigada a minha Twin, que betou e me aturou nas minhas crises. *roll eyes* **

**Vocês são realmente queridos para mim, sabiam? Muito obrigada por todas as reviews que vocês mandaram (dez por capítulo? Muito bom)**

**Sabrina: ****Muito obrigada pela sua review. Espero que continue gostando da fic e quero ver você por aqui de novo ;)**

**Marcelle:**** Obrigada pela review. H/L é um amor. Espero que continue acompanhando a fic!**

**Allie: **** Ah, querida. Muito obrigada. Fico muito feliz com isso**

**Vou tentar, de verdade, trazer o próximo capítulo mais cedo. De qualquer forma, FELIZ ANO NOVO PARA TODO MUNDO!**

**Sem Review, Sem Atualização.**


End file.
